1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is an improved four wheel spray cart with a swivel wheel arrangement that is towable between an agricultural tractor and an implement.
2. Background Information
Volume liquid spraying, such as is required by relatively large scale farming operations, currently has limitations. For example, self propelled sprayers are limited in carrying capacity, ground compaction is a problem, and someone has to drive it. Spray tanks are mounted off tractors as saddle tanks, but the size of the tanks are limited which limits the amount of liquid spray that can be carried in one trip. Large conventional trucks are not suited for driving over plowed land. In "no till" farming practises, it is desirable to save fuel and minimize labor by reducing the number of times different operations are conducted on the soil. An approach to this is to combine operations in a single pass, where possible. Current practise includes using one or more two wheel spray carts attached between an agricultural tractor and a disc plow. A two wheel spray cart is usually limited to a maximum of 750 gallons of liquid spray. With current two wheel spray carts, in such a train, turning is a problem. The rear of the towing tractor tends to be pulled sideways by the train. Each two wheel spray cart tends to be pulled sideways by the attachment or attachments behind it. This puts stresses sideways on the wheels, resulting is wheel damage, tire damage and wear, and spindle breakage. It is desirable to pull a blade plow behind the last sprayer. This contributes to the side pulling of the train on each of the implements and the tractor ahead of the train. Also, two wheel spray carts tend to compact the soil as the weight on the soil is concentrated as compared to the present invention. As will be shown in the subsequent description these limitations of the current practises are overcome by the preferred embodiment of the present invention.